xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez (b. January 12, 2012) is a mutant with pyrokinetic powers. She is a member of the Young X-Men. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Pyrokinesis: Santana has the ability to control and generate fire. She can fly, and project a ‘solar lance’ from her hands, which she claims to be "hotter than the heart of a volcano". 'Abilities' Talented singer: Gifted dancer: Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Santana has long wavy black hair. *'Wardrobe: '''When she dresses in regular clothes she tends to wear dresses with a short jacket or overalls and sometimes a headband. *'Make-up:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Santana has been primarily shown to be something of a cheerleading stereotype. Quick to pass judgment and insult and even bully other people, Santana seems to find no issue flaunting her spot on the social ladder that is High School. In the beginning she acts more like a sidekick to Valeria, following her orders and usually letting her do all the talking. This changes when Valeria is kicked off the Cheerios by Sue due to being pregnant, thus making Santana the head cheerleader. She joins Glee to help Valeria and to spy for Sue. Santana also demonstrates occasional signs of kindness, usually with the Glee Club after a good performance or in her interactions with Brittany. She has admitted that she loves being in Glee Club, and that it is the best part of her day. She follows up this confession with instructions that if anyone asks, they are to say that she hates it, showing that she cares a lot about her image. Still, after believing Glee is over, Santana shows real emotion and cries. She is extremely emotional at certain times for ridiculous reasons (losing tanning privileges or missing out on the Breadstix passes), and is often comforted by Brittany, who seems to bring out all the best in her. Santana has grown to be a better person through Glee, she actively admits to hating the people in the club before joining but now views them as equals, if not friends. Still, she can be seen as an antagonist because of her mean streak which is mainly displayed in the show, for instance, berating Rachel and other glee club members. Santana acts confident but it has been proven on few occasions she's actually insecure. She gets incredibly hostile when her weaknesses are exposed, examples including attacking Valeria in the hall for telling Sue about her "summer surgery" and having Santana knocked down to the bottom of the pyramid. It's also been shown that while she has no problem insulting and putting down others, she can "dish it out but can't take it," and gets upset when the glee club members turn on her, showing she cares a lot about what people think of her. On one occasion, she admits that she acts like a bitch all the time because she's angry due to the fact that she has so many feelings for both Noah and Brittany that confuse her and she doesn't deal with because she's afraid of dealing with the consequences. These feelings also scare her because she's afraid of the looks, the talks, and what people will say about her behind her back if she comes out. As she gets older, Santana seems so much more caring and compassionate towards people. This is shown when she's assigned as Marley's mentor. At some point, Marley looks very uncomfortable, so Santana asks her if she's okay because she looks like she's about to vomit. Santana also finds laxatives in Marley's bag and demands an explanation from Marley, showing that she cares about her. She then confronts Bea, who is Kitty's mentor, about it because she is certain that it's Kitty who gave Marley the laxatives. When Marley faints at Sectionals Santana is shown pointing to the stage in concern. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Links''' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Mutants Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Capricorn (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Dating Characters Category:Bisexual Characters